


Unexpected

by otherscott



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Crack, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rentboys, Rimming, Smut, Unprotected Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherscott/pseuds/otherscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae and Junmyeon have been dating for three years and Jongdae is getting tired of the sex. He asks his friends for advice and Baekhyun ends up doing something illegal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

It was undoubtedly the best relationship Jongdae had ever been in, but in their third year together Jongdae noticed something. Well, he noticed a lot of things, like how Junmyeon never knew what to do with his hands when they took pictures together, and the brief scrunched up face Junmyeon would make every time he took the first sip of his morning coffee. But there were other things, _steamier_ things, that were weighing on his mind.

The sex was boring. Goddamnit Jongdae loved Junmyeon so much, he daydreamed about impossible, expensive vacations with him and always felt like his day truly began when Junmyeon came home from work, but holy shit he could only deal with this monotonous sex for so long. When they had first started dating the sex had been crazy, happening nearly every night and sometimes lasting for hours, with the occasional mid-way break to catch their breath. They would have quickies in the shower, and Jongdae fondly remembered more than one occasion when their couch cuddling sessions turned into something more.

Jongdae chalked up their initial excitement to the adrenaline rush that came with a new partner. Jongdae had known Junmyeon for a few years before they had started dating, having worked at the sandwich shop down the street from Junmyeon’s office the exact same four days Junmyeon would come in for lunch. He had grown familiar with the way Junmyeon tapped his fingers against the counter when he was waiting, and the crinkle of his eyes when he smiled, but he had not been expecting the rippling muscles when Junmyeon first took his shirt off. It was a plus. Junmyeon had always been kind of stiff and awkward but he was _sexy_ and for some reason his uptight nature had made the reveal all the more pleasurable. Jongdae’s friends liked to call Junmyeon a square but _they_ didn’t know what he was getting in the bedroom. It made him smile.

Besides, he liked Junmyeon’s squareness, and he would like him even if he wasn’t gorgeous with his clothes off. Junmyeon was one of the most considerate guys he had ever met, and he had an air of goofiness about him that he only ever let show when he and Jongdae were alone. He was sweet and kind of lame and embarrassing but in the best kind of way. He was obsessed with his work and that kind of passion had always been a huge turn-on for Jongdae. It had taken Junmyeon a while to finally ask Jongdae out, but Jongdae was so glad when it happened.

Three years later and Jongdae was still so glad to wake up to him every morning, but it was getting really familiar, almost too familiar and for some reason Jongdae was growing tired of it. Structure was something that felt stifling to him, and after being with Junmyeon for so long Jongdae was able to tell that structure was something Junmyeon needed to function. He didn’t know how those two things would work together, but he had been putting off thinking about it until now. Sometimes Junmyeon seemed like he’d be content to take the subway to work then return home and play videogames until it was time for bed for the rest of his life. Jongdae, however, needed to move. The idea of _buying a house_ made him shudder. He was more than happy to rent everything until he was tired of it and then move on to the next. Oh god this wasn’t going to work, was it.

This wasn’t going to work, this wasn’t going to work. Jongdae fussed around their apartment, pacing back and forth on the floor of their bedroom in a mild panic that he had worked himself into. Junmyeon would never break up with him, Jongdae was his life and he was probably expecting them to die together or something. Jongdae would have to do it.

 _You are being_ ** _stupid_ ** .He just hadn’t cum in like a week. _You and Junmyeon had sex two nights ago_ . But he had _forgotten_ about that. He tried to think back to what their romp in the sheets had been like the other night but it just blurred together with all the other nights. They made out for a while, sucked each other’s dicks, then Junmyeon stuck his inside of Jongdae and thrusted for however short it took him to cum, then went to sleep. Hoorah. Jongdae wept for his once-adventurous sex life, for the blowjobs he had given in the bathrooms of nightclubs, for that one weekend in college when he had two back-to-back threesomes. It was gone now, faded in the distance and replaced with sort of gentle missionary that Junmyeon sometimes turned the light off for.

But he couldn’t just give up because of this. Jongdae _loved_ his boyfriend and no amount of shitty sex was going to change that. He’d just have to find a way around it, or even find a way to fix whatever was wrong with Junmyeon. If it came down to it, Jongdae would just fucking deal. He wanted to marry this guy. He was pretty sure. He had thought that last year, but lately the thought was kind of hesitant.

He needed to go and...get some candles or something. Have a bath drawn for when Junmyeon got home, or maybe rose petals leading to the bed. Junmyeon liked cliché. It would’ve made Jongdae want to blow his brains out but that was the kind of thing that got Junmyeon going, and Jongdae loved that about him. He could do it.

He googled “sexiest candle scents” and found a jasmine vanilla kind that he could buy at the spa store in the city. That would work. He went out to the store and picked up a few candles, then placed them around the bathroom as artfully as he could. He wished the lights in the bathroom could be dimmed instead of their abrupt on-off settings, but it couldn’t be helped. He brought his bluetooth speakers into the bathroom and hooked them up to his phone, and worked on devising a playlist for tonight.

By the time he was finally done it was nearly time for Junmyeon to be home, and Jongdae squawked out loud before jumping to draw the bath, trying to wiggle out of his pants while he did it. When the water felt the right temperature he danced into the bedroom to fully undress, feeling excited and ready to burst. This was going to be fun, he was sure of it. It was different but not so different that Junmyeon would be scared away, and that seemed like the perfect balance for now. Jongdae would happily ease him into the crazier stuff. Blowjobs in nightclubs. Threesomes.

He undressed himself and turned off the light in the bathroom, frowning at the dark before turning the light back on and looking around for a lighter. He lit the candles, then turned the light back off, sighing contently at the way the room looked. He put his cell phone on the sink counter and pressed play on his music, a warm violin slowly filling the room. Perfect.

The bath felt kind of hot as he got into it, but it would cool down soon enough. Hopefully not so soon that by the time Junmyeon got in it would be cold. Jongdae could always just run more water, but he hoped it wouldn’t get to that point. He sank himself under the water and got his hair wet, popping back up and shaking it out, running his hands through his hair to slick it back. He _felt_ sexy, at least. Hopefully Junmyeon would think the same.

It only took about five minutes of waiting for Jongdae to hear the front door open, and he grinned to himself, buzzing. He waited a few minutes longer, feeling his smile die with each second. He had opted out of the rose petals leading into the bedroom thing, thinking it a tad to much, but maybe he should’ve included it just to give Junmyeon an idea of what he had been planning. What the hell was Junmyeon doing out there? Why wasn’t he looking for him?

“Junmyeon, I’m in the bathroom,” he called out finally, glad that he had left the door open. He then heard Junmyeon’s shoes clicking in his direction and let out a sigh of relief, the smile easily returning to his face when Junmyeon appeared in the doorway.

“There you are, monkey!” Junmyeon smiled breathlessly at him, his eyes darting from Jongdae’s wet chest to his eyes, then to the candles around the room. Jongdae snorted a little at Junmyeon’s pet name that he insisted on calling Jongdae, since he especially didn’t feel like a monkey right now. “I thought you had gone out to pick up dinner or something.” He laughed a little. “Are you enjoying yourself? It looks so nice in here.”

“Mmm, it’s nice, but it would be better with you,” Jongdae said coyly, reaching a hand out of the water to stretch out towards Junmyeon. “C’mere.”

“Jongdae-yah, the bath’s not big enough for both of us,” Junmyeon said with a smile.

Jongdae rolled his eyes affectionately. “There’s room.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want the tub to overflow or anything. Water damage is...water damage is so annoying to deal with.” Junmyeon sighed heavily as if remembering something troublesome from his past.

“It’ll be fine, seriously~ come closer,” Jongdae waved his hand, and Junmyeon hesitated a little before stepping into the bathroom. He looked around for a moment, then put the lid down on the toilet so he could sit, turning to face Jongdae.

“Today was such a tedious day at work,” Junmyeon crossed his legs and frowned a little.

“I feel like tech support tends to be tedious. Wanna relax?”

“I’ve been really looking forward to the Arsenal match that’s in a few, yeah.” Junmyeon lifted a hand to rub his palm against his eye.

Naturally Junmyeon was thinking about football. Jongdae wanted to sigh but managed to keep it inside. “Weeeell maybe you’d like to get a little wet before it starts?”

“I’m not really a bath kind of guy. But I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Junmyeon gave Jongdae a tight smile, and despite it making Jongdae’s heart flutter a little, it wasn’t what he wanted. “I’m really hungry. Do you want anything in particular tonight?”

“Uhhh...” Food was the last thing on Jongdae’s mind. He stared at Junmyeon blankly for a moment, and then Junmyeon rose to his feet.

“I’ll cook myself something and if you want anything, you can just ask, alright? I’ll make it for you.” He started stepping towards the door, mumbling to himself. “Wow, I’m so tired. Maybe I should just get something delivered...”

Jongdae watched his boyfriend leave the room with his mouth a tiny bit open. Did Junmyeon really just swerve the fuck out of him? Jongdae was literally sitting naked in a tub full of water. Jongdae would fuck himself right now. What the hell was wrong with Junmyeon?

He couldn’t believe that didn’t work. Junmyeon could be infuriating. He sat in the bath for a few more minutes, staring ahead at the wall and not wanting to move, and then decided that he was wasting his time so he got up, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself as he stepped out. He drained the bath and stared into the flickering flame of one of the candles before begrudgingly blowing it out. Pointless purchase. He couldn’t think of another reason for him to ever want to light a candle.

Was there something wrong with Jongdae that made Junmyeon not want to have sex with him? Fuck. He was going to kill himself with thinking. He fastened the towel at his waist tightly and then pushed it down over his crotch a little bit, looking at himself in the mirror and trying to look as inviting as possible. If the bath didn’t work then maybe just his wet naked body could. If Junmyeon turned him down now then he was just dumb.

“Junmyeonnie~” he sang out into the living room, grinning a little and stepping lightly. He saw the television was turned on and set to a football channel, and he walked around the side of the couch, stopping when he saw Junmyeon laying with his head against a cushion. His chest rose and fell softly, and Jongdae blinked down at him. What. Maybe he _had_ had a long day at work.

Goddamnit Junmyeon. It was so like him to overwork himself so hard that it killed his libido. Jongdae kicked the couch and then grabbed his foot, cursing at himself for stupidly and willingly stubbing his toes. This just wasn’t going to work tonight. He grumbled under his breath and turned on his heel, storming off towards the bedroom to put some damn clothes on. Maybe he could try again tomorrow. He was going to make this work.

* * *

 

Two weeks and one lackadaisical attempt at fucking later and Jongdae had still not accomplished anything. Jongdae considered that he was being too greedy, maybe too demanding, because Junmyeon _was_ making him cum, it just wasn’t blowing his mind in the way that he wished it would. He could finger himself to a great prostate orgasm better than Junmyeon could give him one with his dick, so at this point he was more interested in saving them from the tediousness of prep.

Foreplay probably _wasn’t_ supposed to be “tedious.” Jongdae was dismayed by this. Usually when he went out to dinner with his best friends from college, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, he refrained from talking about what went on in their bedroom, out of respect for his boyfriend. The three of them were gossipy types but Junmyeon was a lot more private, and Jongdae could restrain himself. He always found it easy to bend and mold himself against Junmyeon’s form. At least he once did.

“I really don’t like the sex Junmyeon and I are having,” Jongdae blurted out once he got around chewing a mouthful of noodles, and he stared with wide eyes across the table at his friends.

Chanyeol immediately started laughing, the kind of laugh that scrunched up his eyes and opened his mouth wide. Baekhyun made a breathy sound of wonder, his face betraying a smile as he tried to keep himself composed. “Are you serious? But you’re always in such a good mood.”

“That’s just my disposition,” Jongdae said with a scowl, upset that his signature sunshiney face could not get him through this alone.

“What’s wrong with it then?” Chanyeol asked.

“I...I don’t know. Don’t tell Junmyeon I said any of this!” Jongdae slapped his hand down on the table and Baekhyun laughed.

“It’ll be the first thing I say to him the next time we’re together and you leave the room.” Jongdae furrowed his brow at Baekhyun, who just waved a hand in the air. “Don’t worry about it. Spill.”

“Does he have piercings up and down his dick?” Chanyeol asked in a low voice. Baekhyun and Jongdae both turned to look at him.

“Nooo,” Jongdae said slowly, then huffed out a laugh. “I can’t even imagine. No, it’s nothing like that. It’s the opposite to be honest. He’s kind of boring.”

“ _Really_ ?” Baekhyun asked dramatically. “ _Junmyeon_ is a _boring_ fuck? Oh my god. We have to alert the presses. We have to tweet a news station, or something. This is brand new information.”

Jongdae snorted, the sides of his mouth pricked up in a tight smile. “Shush. Sure he’s kind of...proper but he didn’t used to be like this. We had good sex. It’s just gotten kinda stale.”

“Get some toys or something,” Chanyeol offered.

“I don’t think he’d be into that, to be honest. He’s...a hands-on type of guy.”

“Let him cum inside of you or something.” Baekhyun coughed. “I always like that.”

“We already do that,” Jongdae said with a laugh.

“Let him cum on your face or your ass then.”

Jongdae smiled slowly. “We already...”

“I’ve learned enough for today,” Baekhyun said, picking up his napkin and cleaning his hands. Chanyeol grinned and reached out to Jongdae over the table.

“Have you talked to Junmyeon about it yet?”

“Mmmm, no. It’s too awkward! I don’t know how to bring it up!”

“Well you gotta talk to him, Jongdae!” Chanyeol stuck out his lower lip a tiny bit. “Communication is key! Minseok and I talk about _everything_ and I can’t ever remember us having a fight that lasted more than five minutes.”

“He’s right, he and Minseok are so goddamn harmonious,” Baekhyun said with an eyeroll, and Jongdae laughed at how Baekhyun probably had to hear Chanyeol and Minseok cooing at each other through their thin apartment walls.

“I just...” Jongdae fussed in his seat, wiggling back and forth. “It’s so weird. He’d go so red the minute I bring it up. And then he’d probably just apologize and get all sad and like, I don’t know, maybe he’d be too afraid to have sex with me again. I don’t want that.”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Just try to tell him as sweetly as you can. Make sure he knows you’re not mad at--”

“You guys and Chanyeol and Minseok should have a fourway,” Baekhyun interrupted, and Jongdae almost couldn’t hear himself laugh over the sound of Chanyeol sputtering.

“That’s a terrible idea!”

“When you and Minseok fucked that Jongin guy you were in sex heaven for like a week! You guys wouldn’t stop banging after that! Inviting new people helps, doesn’t it?!” Baekhyun said, grinning at the deep blush that rose to Chanyeol’s face in record time. Jongdae laughed out loud at them and shook his head.

“We’re not gonna have sex with Chanyeol and Minseok, hell no.”

“Have sex with someone new then! Go to a club with Junmyeon and pick some guy out to hit on! It’ll be a bonding experience!” Baekhyun made a fist and hit it against the table. “It’ll work!”

“No, no.” Jongdae lifted his hands to his face to rub his eyes. “I _really_ don’t think Junmyeon would--”

“Then suffer,” Baekhyun lifted his soda and took a pointed sip from the straw. Jongdae looked to Chanyeol for help, and Chanyeol only gave him a very breathless smile.

“I don’t know, maybe Baek’s onto something,” Chanyeol said, and Jongdae could see the cogs in Chanyeol’s brain twirling as he thought about the threesome he and his boyfriend had. It did not console him.

* * *

A week later, Jongdae and Junmyeon were cuddling on their couch after Junmyeon got home from work, and Jongdae was happy. He was almost entirely sure that his sex life was dead at this point, but he was coming to terms with it. Cuddling with his boyfriend was almost just as good. Junmyeon’s skin was soft, especially on his fluffy cheeks and thighs, but tight in places that Jongdae truly enjoyed, like his biceps. God those biceps. Junmyeon’s arms were one of Jongdae’s favorite parts of his body. When they held Jongdae’s wrists down on the bed Jongdae always felt like he was being dominated and it drove him insane.

But working himself up like that and giving himself a boner during their cuddle session was probably not the best idea. Junmyeon snuggled close to Jongdae’s arm, leaning his head on Jongdae’s shoulder. Jongdae could feel him smiling as he watched the episode of Iron Chef playing on their television, and it made Jongdae smile too. Junmyeon was older than him and a little manlier than a lot of the guys he had met but there was still something so soft about him that Jongdae loved. His plush boyfriend. Good for everything but hard fucking.

“Your hair smells amazing,” Junmyeon said quietly, his voice sounding sleepy even though it was barely nine o’clock at night.

Jongdae laughed a little. “Awwh, thank you. I took a shower with my new shampoo after I got home from work. Had to wash the smell of yogurt off of me.” Selling yogurt in the mall wasn’t as fun as his last job as a sandwich maker was, but the hours were a lot more manageable. What else was he supposed to do with a history degree.

“Awwh, I don’t mind it,” Junmyeon said, nuzzling himself on Jongdae. “Kinda tart.”

“I don’t want to be a tart-smelling man,” Jongdae said, and was immediately followed by the sound of knuckles rapping on their apartment door. Junmyeon and Jongdae both glanced in the direction of the door, and Junmyeon rose to his feet instantaneously, brushing his legs off briskly as he made his way over.

“Who could that be? Are you expecting someone, monkey?” Junmyeon peered through the peephole, then made a soft sound. “I don’t recognize this guy.”

“No, I didn’t think anyone was coming over.” Jongdae pursed his lips and watched Junmyeon from the couch. Junmyeon opened the door and there was a man standing there, a little bit taller than Junmyeon and with blacker, shorter hair. Jongdae blinked several times as he looked up and down his body, taking in his tight jeans and equally tight black long-sleeved shirt that hugged his chest in a way that made Jongdae’s heart flicker. The man smiled a sheepish smile at Junmyeon, and Jongdae felt his heart beating faster.

“Hey, are you Jongdae? Or maybe the other guy?” The man asked Junmyeon, and Junmyeon just stared at him blankly.

“Uhm. I might be the other guy?” Junmyeon replied, and then Jongdae stood up to come over to the door.

“Are you here for me? I’m Jongdae,” Jongdae told him, and the man nodded, lifting a hand to point one finger at Junmyeon.

“‘S this your boyfriend?”

“Jongdae-yah?” Junmyeon looked at Jongdae helplessly, unsure of what was going on. Jongdae gave Junmyeon a helpless look of his own, then tried to smile at the stranger.

“Uhm, yeah, this is Junmyeon. Who are you?”

“My name’s Yixing, your friend sent me here~” Yixing looked over both of his shoulders out into the hallway, then stepped inside of the apartment. “Is it alright if I come in?”

“Sure, sure,” Jongdae said, eyeing the nervous look on his boyfriend’s face carefully. “Are you...uhm. What are you doing here? D’you work with someone I know?”

Yixing stepped further into the apartment and closed the door solidly behind him, both of his hands placed on the doorknob, as if he was ready to make a quick exit if need be. “No, I don’t think so, at least, probably not. I don’t know who you know. I’m a rentboy.”

Jongdae gawked at this last sentence, trying not to make an audible sound and be completely rude. Was there seriously a prostitute standing in his apartment right now? A prostitute who knew his name? Why the fuck would-- FUCKING BAEKHYUN. Jongdae almost burst into laughter and tears at the same time. This was not a good way to solve anything and it sounded like Baekhyun’s stupid idea from their dinner together so goddamnit it must be him. Jongdae was going to kill him.

“You’re a _rentboy?_ ” Jongdae questioned. “I didn’t, uhm. I didn’t.”

“What is that?” Junmyeon asked quietly, his eyes darting in between the two of them. Jongdae blinked at him. Of fucking course his vanilla-ass boyfriend wouldn’t know what that word meant. He didn’t know where to begin.

“I’m like, a sex worker, I give massages and an assortment of other things,” Yixing explained, and Jongdae noticed an accent in his Korean. It was kind of cute. Fuck. “I usually just have sex with people. I’m down for a lot of things. I can juggle, if you want.”

Jongdae watched Junmyeon’s face slip through several shades of pink before finally settling on a blistering red, and Jongdae reached out to pinch Junmyeon’s cheek in two fingers, unable to help himself. “You alright?”

“Why is he-- why are you _here_ , though?” Junmyeon sputtered.

“I was hired to come and sleep with you,” Yixing told them, as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Jongdae barked out a laugh and Junmyeon made a wounded animal sound.

Yeah this had Baekhyun written all over it and Jongdae was going to have to give him one hell of a phone call later. That couldn’t be handled right now, though. “Wow, uhm, that’s, that’s a lot,” Jongdae said.

Yixing let out a little laugh. “Did he not tell you I was coming?”

“No, nobody told us anything.”

“This is fucking Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon blurted out suddenly, his face glowing from his blush. “Oh my god, Kyungsoo! I’m going to have to maim him!”

This was an outburst Jongdae had not been expecting. He laughed a little, amused at how this seemed to signal Junmyeon had gone to his own friends with his relationship problems. Well at least they were all in this together. It didn’t make sense though, if people considered Junmyeon a serious type, then his best friend Kyungsoo was made of stone and positively would not do something like this. Jongdae almost wanted to grab Junmyeon’s shoulders and assure him this was Baekhyun’s doing, but the image of quiet-voiced Kyungsoo dialing up a rentboy service was so funny he was going to let it sit for a while.

Yixing looked just about as amused as Jongdae was, and Jongdae appreciated it. “Well, he really should’ve called you guys beforehand, that’s kind of rude to have me just show up unannounced, isn’t it? I’m here anyway. How are you?” He asked in Jongdae’s direction, and Jongdae stopped himself from jumping just from the direct address.

“We’re sorry, but I don’t really think this is, uhm, this is going to work out,” Junmyeon interrupted before Jongdae could respond.

Yixing blinked at him. “Are you sure? If you don’t want to have sex or anything then, I dunno, I could give you a massage at least.”

“No, no, we were just enjoying our night together so it’s...” Junmyeon trailed off, looking completely flustered and out of words. He looked to Jongdae for help, then looked back at Yixing before Jongdae could help him. “Sorry you came out all this way but no.”

Yixing shrugged. “I mean, I already got paid, so it’s not really a big deal.”

“We’re just not interested thanks but sorry. This is a weird joke.”

“Hey now...” Jongdae started quietly, and the way both heads whipped in his direction almost made him wish he had said nothing. “I mean...I don’t know.” He let out a nervous laugh. “I’ve never done anything like this before. This sounds kinda wild.”

“What, fucking a prostitute?” Junmyeon spat, then immediately turned to Yixing and frowned. “No offense, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that--”

“‘S fine,” Yixing told him.

“I’m sorry.”

Yixing smiled at him. “Don’t worry about it. You caught off guard?”

“Y...yeah,” Junmyeon replied, looking down at the floor. Jongdae reached out to take Junmyeon’s hand in his own, and gave him a shy smile as Junmyeon looked up at him.

“We can try this, maybe, yeah? And if you hate it it can stop.”

“Did you call for this guy?” Junmyeon asked him. “Is this all some sort of weird joke and you’ve got him acting like someone else did it?”

“What if it _was_ me?” Jongdae countered. “Would you be upset?”

“I-I-- I don’t know! I don’t think so! This is just kinda weird!”

“It’s adventurous!” Jongdae said, and the way Junmyeon furrowed his brow at him made him laugh a little. “It’s out there, at least! It’s not what we normally do! I dunno, it’s fun to do something wild every once in a while. But Junmyeon this _wasn’t_ me, I promise. We have a guardian angel out there trying to get us to do something new. I guess. That’s a weird way to put it.”

“It is!” Junmyeon pouted, his lower lip quivering just a bit. He blinked several times at the floor and then pulled his hand out of Jongdae’s, looking around quickly before settling his eyes on Jongdae again. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Sure, yeah! He’s really hot, isn’t he?” Jongdae could hear Yixing make a puffy laugh and smiled softly. Junmyeon looked like he didn’t know how to respond, just pursing his lips and looking away from them. After a moment he sighed heavily and looked at Jongdae.

“Fine, okay, we can do it. B-but if I get weirded out--”

“If you don’t like _anything_ we’ll stop and not do it and Yixing can go home, alright?” Jongdae reassured Junmyeon, looking to Yixing to make sure he was on board and grinning harder when Yixing just responded with a carefree smile and a thumbs up.

“Alright,” Junmyeon intoned. Jongdae grinned at him.

“This will be a lot of fun I prooooomise.”

“I promise too,” Yixing added.

Junmyeon laughed softly and looked towards the television. “Alright. Well I’ve gotta turn this off, we’re going to the bedroom, I guess?”

“Wait! I gotta, uhm,” Jongdae pointed his fingers in opposite directions and did a tiny dance in his spot. “I gotta go get clean. Just to make sure. Uhm, I’ll be right back, just wait here!”

“Jongdae-yah...” Junmyeon whimpered as he watched his boyfriend skip off towards their bedroom. He sighed again, then glanced over at Yixing to stare at him awkwardly. Yixing didn’t seem like much of a conversationalist, or maybe he was thrown off by the look of terror in Junmyeon’s eyes. Junmyeon motioned towards the couch. “Please, uhm, make yourself at home. Do you want a drink or something? God, I’m a bad host.”

“Yeah, I’ll have some water or whatever,” Yixing said, going around to sit down on the couch. He crossed his legs and feigned interest in the television, and Junmyeon darted off into the kitchen, itching to be away from this mess.

Holy fucking shit what was happening. Junmyeon watched his fingers trembling slightly as he filled a glass with water from the filter. This was such a weird prank and he was going to have to have a long talk with _someone_ later. But for now he had to deal with it. He hesitated, standing around in the kitchen for a few moments longer just to not have to spend those moments with the stranger, then steeled himself and went back out into the living room, holding the glass of water in front of him like it was going to explode at any second.

“Thank you,” Yixing said happily as Junmyeon handed him the glass. Junmyeon watched him take a sip from it and shivered as he saw Yixing’s Adam’s apple bob. That was weird. Stupid. Jongdae had a much nicer Adam’s apple than this guy.

“Have you guys been dating long?” Yixing asked Junmyeon out of nowhere, and Junmyeon stared at his own shoes for a second before sitting himself down in the chair perpendicular to the couch.

“A little over three years,” Junmyeon said.

“Mm, I could tell. He’s really gentle with you.”

That was a weird thing for him to say. Junmyeon didn’t quite know how to take it, but he also couldn’t deny that. “Yes, he is. Jongdae is very sweet. Considerate.” He paused. “Did he really seem gentle to you?”

Yixing nodded. “Yeah.”

“That’s good. I’ve thought...sometimes I’ve thought that he was upset with me, but I never know the reason why. I think...it’s just my brain trying to psych myself out. I do that.”

“Awwh, I think he loves you,” Yixing said with a tight smile, and Junmyeon pushed his knees together, resting his hands on top of them.

“Me too. I just can’t help but worry.” He sighed. “But that’s life.”

“Come here!” Junmyeon jumped a little at the sound of Jongdae’s impatient voice ringing out from their bedroom, and was comforted by Yixing’s easy laugh. Junmyeon managed a little laugh himself as he rose to his feet.

“How do three people even have sex? I’ve never, uhm.”

“I’ll show you,” Yixing said, then turned on his heel and went towards the sound he heard. Junmyeon swallowed thickly and followed him.

Jongdae was standing in front of the bed, still wearing his shirt from before but pantsless, looking proud in his blue-and-orange striped boxer shorts. He flashed them a peace sign and a toothy grin as they walked inside, and Junmyeon fussed at him, walking over quickly. “Oi, Jongdae, your pants are off.”

“Well I can’t bang if I’ve got them on.” He pulled Junmyeon closer and took him into a tender kiss, then intertwined the fingers on one hand with Junmyeon’s. “Let’s have fun, okay? Yixing looks like he’s a lot of fun.” Jongdae pointed a finger gun at Yixing. “You’ve got protection?”

Yixing grinned at him. “Of course.”

“Let’s have fun!” Jongdae repeated, bouncing on his toes and hopping up on the bed. Junmyeon laughed breathlessly at how excited his boyfriend seemed, then choked on the sound when Yixing stepped up to palm Jongdae’s ass from behind him. “Woh.”

“You’ve got a really cute butt, mm.” Yixing told him, then he leaned down a bit so he could mutter into Jongdae’s ear. “You want me to fuck you, then?”

“Ahh, yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

“I can do that.” Yixing sat up and looked over at Junmyeon, then motioned onto the bed. “This bed looks big enough for all of us, c’mere.”

Junmyeon closed the bedroom door behind them even though there was nobody else in their apartment, then kicked off his shoes as he watched Yixing do the same, moving awkwardly up onto the bed and crossing his legs under him to watch. He looked in between Jongdae’s legs and observed that he was pretty hard already, then looked down at his own crotch where there was nothing happening. Alright. He would just have to work on that. He looked back up when he heard Jongdae squeal, and felt a blush returning to his face as he watched Yixing nibble on his boyfriend’s ear.

This was weird. He didn’t know how much he liked this. He watched Yixing pick Jongdae up effortlessly and lay him down on his back, pressing his lips to Jongdae’s neck and kissing there a few times before moving up to his face. An alarm went off in Junmyeon’s head and he reached out to stop them. “Hey, no. Stop that. Don’t kiss him.”

Yixing and Jongdae both looked up at Junmyeon, and Yixing gave him a little smile. “I shouldn’t kiss Jongdae, then?”

“Don’t do that.”

“Can I kiss you, though?” Yixing asked him, and Junmyeon felt his eyes widen.

“Uhhh...” Junmyeon hesitated, and looked down at Jongdae for help. Jongdae blinked as he studied his boyfriend’s face from his spot down on the bed. Naturally Yixing wanted to kiss Junmyeon, his skin was soft and his lips were plump and perfect. When they grazed across his skin it felt like electricity was shooting through his body, and shit, yeah, Yixing kissing Junmyeon was an uncomfortable thought. Those lips were meant to touch his skin only.

“No kissing,” Jongdae said, and Junmyeon grinned breathlessly at him.

“Yay us.”

“That’s totally fine,” Yixing told them, then grabbed the hem of Jongdae’s shirt and pulled it up. Jongdae squeaked a little and wiggled out of his shirt as Yixing pulled it over his head, then made a happy sound as Yixing immediately moved to pull his shirt off. He moved his hands up to touch and was met with hard abs and tight skin, and felt like he was heaven. That was all Jongdae _truly_ needed to survive, he was sure of it at this point. Yixing leaned down to take one of Jongdae’s nipples into his mouth, and Jongdae whined, arching his back against his touch.

“Ohh, shit, ahh, that’s nice.” He kept his eyes closed as Yixing moved his hand to play with Jongdae’s other nipple. He moaned softly and looked up at Junmyeon, matching the frown on his face and reaching a hand up. “Junmyeon, take your shirt off, hmm? Show Yixing how sexy you are.”

“Wha? Me?” Junmyeon asked, as if there was another one of him in the room. He started working on the buttons of his shirt swiftly, finding the movements easier than he thought they would be. He studied the way Jongdae’s skin flushed under Yixing’s touched, and loved the soft blush spreading across Jongdae’s cheeks. Alright maybe this wasn’t so bad. Jongdae seemed to really like it.

“Fuck, you are so goddamn hot,” Jongdae said with a moan, throwing his head back as Yixing sucked on his nipple. Junmyeon wasn’t sure who he was talking to, and when he finished with the buttons he threw his shirt off the side of the bed. Yixing glanced up and then moved off of Jongdae to whistle appreciatively.

“He’s right, you are. Wow, no offense, but I can’t say I was expecting you to look like that.”

Junmyeon laughed stiffly. “None taken, uhm, I get that so often these days that I think it’s funny.”

“Have pride in yourself,” Yixing said like some sort of prostitute motivational speaker. He dropped down to take Jongdae’s other nipple into his mouth, then reached a hand down to press against Jongdae’s bulge over his boxers. Jongdae’s entire body twitched under his touch, and Yixing smiled a little. “You’re hungry for it, aren’t you.”

“Oh god...” Jongdae wiggled and nodded. “I really am, ahaha, you know what you’re doing.”

“Mm, thank you.” Yixing trailed kisses down from Jongdae’s chest to his abdomen, licking up and down and breathing hotly against his skin. Junmyeon watched Jongdae shuddering and felt his hand automatically drop to his own crotch, groping himself. He swallowed as he watched Yixing’s fingers dive under the elastic of Jongdae’s waistband, and smiled a little as Jongdae giggled when Yixing just moved his fingers around the rim and didn’t move his boxers down.

“Take them off,” Jongdae told him.

“They fit so damn nicely, though. Ahh, if you insist.” Yixing scooted back a bit so he could grab Jongdae’s boxers in two hands and pull them down very slowly. Jongdae laughed out loud at the deliberately leisurely movement, and wiggled back and forth when he was completely naked.

“There we g-- _aaahhh_ ,” Jongdae moaned as Yixing licked his cock from base to tip, and leaned his head back on the bed. He shuddered and groaned as Yixing licked every inch of his cock slowly, whimpering loudly when he took the tip into his mouth and sucked on him. He bucked his hips gently and Yixing took more of his cock into his mouth, sucking hard and slow and making Jongdae want more. Jongdae thrusted his hips at him and reached one hand out towards Junmyeon, beckoning him over. “Don’t j-just sit there and watch us, ahh, c’mere~ can I see your dick, Junmyeon?”

“Of course...” Junmyeon smiled softly and undid his pants, pulling them down just enough so that his dick could fall out of his underwear. He was only half-hard and a little ashamed of himself, but Jongdae didn’t seem to care, immediately grabbing him and rubbing him up and down. Junmyeon’s mouth dropped open and he groaned, feeling himself getting harder already with Jongdae’s touch.

“Fucking shit,” Jongdae cursed as Yixing pulled off of his cock with a loud “pop” sound. Yixing gave him a lascivious smile and then licked his lips, putting both of his hands on Jongdae’s hips and angling him up a bit more. Jongdae made a soft sound, and then a louder one as Yixing began to lick at the skin underneath his balls. “H-holy fuck!” Yixing massaged the sensitive skin with his tongue and Jongdae saw stars forming already on the backs of his eyelids. This was hot, this was something he hadn’t felt in too goddamn long since Junmyeon never fucking went down there, and holy shit did it feel good. When Yixing’s tongue finally met his hole he yelped quietly and bucked his hips up. “Fuck me, fuck!”

“Does that feel good?” Junmyeon asked curiously, watching Yixing lick up and down over Jongdae’s exposed hole. Jongdae whimpered quietly and nodded.

“Yeah, it feels really good.”

“Are you serious?” Junmyeon couldn’t believe it for some reason and Jongdae huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah, he’s eating me out! Fuck~” Jongdae shivered when Yixing stuck his tongue lightly inside of him then pulled away, and shook his hips back and forth, trying to get more. “Please~ oh my god!”

Yixing seemed content to sit there with his face in Jongdae’s ass and Junmyeon was a little overwhelmed. He had never done this before, and really never felt the urge to even want to do it, but seeing how Jongdae reacted lit a fire for it. Jongdae’s face was flushed and needy, and his hips seemed to be moving of their own accord. Junmyeon had thought on several occasions that Jongdae’s ass looked good enough to eat but he had never actually wanted to do it. It looked kind of gross. At least, it used to, but watching it happen in front of him made it feel kind of different.

“You really like it...” Junmyeon said, watching Jongdae’s face and licking his lips. Jongdae smiled up at him.

“It’s fucking awesome. Yixing’s really good at it--aaah, ahh, oh my god!” Jongdae moved both of his hands to the top of Yixing’s head, holding him there and groaning. Junmyeon spit on one of his hands and moved it immediately to jerk his dick, feeling it stiffen quickly because of this new sight.

Yixing finally pulled away after Jongdae looked thoroughly worn out, and Junmyeon was nearly glad just to see Jongdae take a breath. Yixing got up on his knees and started undoing his pants, pulling his jeans and underwear off in one movement and getting back on the bed. Junmyeon felt somewhat intimidated by seeing Yixing’s cock spring out but Jongdae didn’t seem scared in the slightest. “Yixing, fuck, that looks so good.”

“You’ll like it even more when it’s all the way inside of you, promise,” Yixing said with a goofy smile, his eyes meeting Jongdae’s, and the casual flirtatiousness made Junmyeon so upset his hand on his cock clenched and immediately unclenched because he hurt himself. He grunted at himself and climbed off the bed so he could open the drawer underneath the bedside table, taking out a little bottle of lube and handling it. He looked back at Jongdae and Yixing on the bed, studied the hand Yixing had placed in between Jongdae’s legs to stretch him out with his fingers, and frowned. He liked doing this.

“Junmyeon, give him the lube, unngh, shit.” Jongdae groaned and Junmyeon blinked a few times, going around to the side of the bed Yixing was on and handing him the bottle. Yixing smiled at him gratefully and opened it, pouring some out onto his fingers, and Junmyeon took the bottle back as Yixing moved to put two fingers inside of Jongdae’s hole.

Junmyeon squeezed some lube out onto his hand to rub on his cock, stroking himself slowly as he watched Jongdae’s face contort. He could tell when Yixing was scissoring his fingers apart because of the way Jongdae’s face moved, and he smiled a little. His Jongdae was really, really hot. When Yixing pulled his fingers out and stepped off the bed to look for his pants, Jongdae whimpered and sat up, reaching his hand out. “What’re you doing?”

“Condom,” Yixing told him, and Jongdae nodded, then dropped back down on the bed, reaching his hands up to pull on his own nipples.

“I wish you could just fuck me, shit...”

Junmyeon bristled watching Jongdae touching himself, and moved in between Jongdae’s legs, hopping up on the bed and replacing where Yixing was. Jongdae let out a little surprised sound as Junmyeon pushed the tip of his cock into his hole, and laughed. “Junmyeon, your pants aren’t even off all the way, hah!”

“Don’t care...” Junmyeon grunted, thrusting his whole cock in in one movement and moaning loudly as he felt himself bottoming out. Jongdae yelped into the air and rocked his hips against Junmyeon’s, savoring the feeling.

“Shit, your dick feels really swollen, fuck!”

“Whoaa,” Yixing marveled, dropping his pants down when he retrieved the condom and coming closer for a better look. “Don’t you need protection?”

“Not when he’s my fucking boyfriend, no, I fuck him the way he wants me to...fuck...” Junmyeon moaned and leaned his head back a bit, closing his eyes and groaning loudly as he thrusted. He rolled his hips against Jongdae’s slowly, letting Jongdae get used to the feeling of being filled up before moving inside of him faster.

“Ohhh, my god, Junmyeon, that feels fucking amazing! G-go faster...fuck...” Jongdae’s whimpers got louder and louder as Junmyeon sped up his hips, and he cried out before Junmyeon silenced him by putting his lips on Jongdae’s. Jongdae moaned against him and wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s back, and Yixing felt positively left out.

“Awwh, you guys,” Yixing said with a little grin, climbing up on the bed and opening the condom he brought. He slipped it onto his cock and stroked himself up and down a few times before scooting closer to Jongdae and Junmyeon’s heads. “So fiery. You only needed me for a couple minutes, huh?”

“That’s not true~” Jongdae sang out when Junmyeon finally moved away to take a breath. Jongdae reached one hand out to grab Yixing’s cock and stroke it up and down, making a tight face at it. “I hate sucking cock with latex on it,” he said, pausing in his sentence to moan when Junmyeon hit him deep, “but yours looks so damn good that I don’t care. Come closer.”

Yixing laughed softly at him and scooted close enough so Jongdae could take his cock into his mouth. His lips stretched around Yixing’s thick cock and he groaned at the feeling, his nails on Junmyeon’s back digging into his skin. Junmyeon glanced up to look at them, and moaned at the sight. “Jongdae-yah, Jongdae-yah, fuck, so sexy...nnnh...~” Junmyeon started thrusting faster, moving his hips harder into Jongdae’s and groaning at the loud, wet slapping noises of their skin smacking together.

Junmyeon pulled Jongdae close to him and kept fucking him, biting his lip into his mouth. Jongdae raised one hand up to touch Junmyeon’s lips with, moaning softly and sucking hard around the tip of Yixing’s cock. Yixing grunted at the feeling and put one hand on Jongdae’s hair, stroking him gently and watching him moving on him. Yixing tightened his grip on Jongdae’s hair just to test him, and smiled at how Jongdae groaned loudly at the movement, pulling off of Yixing’s cock and squealing. “Fuck, fuck, that’s so fucking good! Junmyeon, right there, fuck me!”

“You like it? It’s good?” Junmyeon leaned further down over Jongdae, pistoning himself in and out and moaning with each movement.

“It’s so fucking good, fuck!”

“You’re so loud, I love it, nnnh...”

“I-I can't help it when you’re fucking me like this, shit!” Jongdae bucked his hips against Junmyeon’s roughly, forgetting to pay attention to Yixing’s cock for a moment as he came to an unexpectedly intense orgasm. Waves of pleasure rushed down on him as Junmyeon kept thrusting in and out of him, and Jongdae whimpered shakily, his hips attempting to work the orgasm out of Junmyeon but dying a little in speed as his body tried to recover. He panted heavily and still worked his hips on Junmyeon’s cock, raising a shaky hand to jerk Yixing’s cock up and down after a moment. “Sh-shit, shit, Junmyeon, that was insane...oh my god...”

“Wh-where do you want it, mm?” Junmyeon asked him, sounding ready to explode, and Jongdae shuddered, rubbing his palm against the tip of Yixing’s cock and making Yixing groan.

“Inside,” Jongdae told him, and Junmyeon’s hips sped up a tiny bit, thrusting his cock in and out of Jongdae quickly and coming to a sudden orgasm. His mouth dropped open and he groaned loudly, his hips freezing for a second as the sensitivity became too much and then returning to normal speed a second later. He breathed heavily through his orgasm, and when he was done riding it out he came to a slow, gritting his teeth as his cock felt tingly and wet inside of Jongdae.

“Ohhh, fuck, fuck...I don’t think I’ve cum like that...ever,” Junmyeon told him, and Jongdae laughed a little.

“Didn’t even get your pants off...ahahah, you’re so cute.”

“That was really fucking hot,” Yixing raised his voice, and Junmyeon and Jongdae immediately looked up at him, Junmyeon pulling himself out of Jongdae and crawling over to where Yixing was.

“Yixing! I forgot, uhm, you were here,” Junmyeon said, then he pushed Yixing down against the pillows, getting in between his legs and starting to suck him off. Yixing laughed a little at the abrupt overzealousness, and let out another laugh when Jongdae came closer to watch Junmyeon moving. When Yixing’s moans became a bit louder, Junmyeon pulled off of him and glanced over at Jongdae, chuckling a little as Jongdae quickly took over.

“Oh wow,” Yixing said, his head falling back against the pillow. Junmyeon and Jongdae kept alternating on Yixing’s cock, and Yixing groaned, thrusting his hips up into their mouths and panting. Jongdae pulled off of Yixing’s cock and started licking up the side, and Junmyeon licked down the other side, then laughed as Yixing twitched from the movement. “Fuck!”

“That’s good?” Jongdae smirked up at Yixing from in between his legs, and Yixing laughed.

“That’s really good! A-aaah,” Yixing whimpered as Junmyeon wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, and Jongdae started taking Yixing’s cock into his throat again, bobbing his head up and down and swallowing around him. Junymeon kept a tight grip around Yixing’s cock and Yixing bucked his hips, reaching down to grip the bedsheets in his hand and twist them up. “Fuck, fuck. Unnnh, unh, I’m close, oh wow.”

Jongdae snorted a little and pulled off of Yixing’s cock, and Junmyeon moved to take it in his mouth right after. “He keeps saying ‘oh wow,’ that’s so cute,” Jongdae laughed.

“Fuck, unnh!” Yixing was too distracted by the warmth pooling in his dick to care about Jongdae laughing at him. He thrusted his cock deep into Junmyeon’s throat and groaned loudly as the tightness made him cum, thrusting up over and over again until he felt himself calming down. Junmyeon pulled off of Yixing’s cock and made an unattractive sound, spitting a little from the latex taste and then licking his lips. They both took in deep breaths and looked at each other, and Jongdae beamed in between the both of them.

“All you needed was another dick in your face, oh my god,” Jongdae said.

Junmyeon laughed awkwardly. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing. That was awesome, wasn’t it? You had fun?”

“Yeah, I...I really did, hah.” Junmyeon laughed at himself. “That was fun.” He watched Yixing take the condom off and then search around for the trash can, and fell down onto the bed, feeling exhausted.

Jongdae’s amused smile fell from his face when Yixing threw the condom out and then immediately reached to the floor for his pants. “Are you just gonna peace out now?”

Yixing pulled his pants on and hopped on his feet a few times, looking over at Jongdae. “That’s all I was here for, isn’t it?”

“I mean...” Jongdae glanced down at his comatose-looking boyfriend on the bed, and then back to Yixing. “We were just watching Iron Chef, I dunno. Do you wanna hang out for a bit?”

Yixing gave him a breathless smile as he zipped up his pants. “I suppose I don’t have anything else to do.”

Jongdae shook Junmyeon’s hip roughly, trying to wake him up. “Hey, we’re gonna go back to Iron Chef.”

“I didn’t pause it, it’s probably still running,” Junmyeon replied sleepily, and then he pushed himself up and off the bed, pulling his pants back up and groping around the floor for his shirt. “Let’s just start a new episode, mmm.”

“I don’t really watch a lot of cooking shows, hmmm.” Yixing pulled his shirt over his head and waited for Junmyeon to throw his shirt over his shoulders and make his way to the door.

“You’ll like this one, it’s fucking ridiculous. The host guy is so dramatic you’ll wanna cry.”

“I’ll be right there, ahhh, I gotta clean up,” Jongdae told them, and Junmyeon nodded at him, watching Yixing go out into the living room before looking back at Jongdae from the doorway. His eyes curved as he smiled at Jongdae.

“I love you, so much.”

Jongdae grinned from ear to ear. “I love you too, Junmyeonnie.”

Junmyeon smiled at him one last time before going into the living room, and Jongdae fell onto his back on the bed, trying to collect himself before going into the bathroom. Fuck. Junmyeon seemed really, really pleased about that. He had been anxious earlier but once he got into it, he had been a pretty incredible lover. He thought this was _amazing_ \- maybe it meant they could do that more often.

He needed to call Baekhyun and thank him or something. He could do that later. He sat up and stared at the bathroom, blinking slowly and then yawning. He wouldn’t have to call him yet, he still didn’t know if his sex life was fixed or not. It was just looking very bright. All he needed to do was just add another dick, apparently. If he had known it would’ve been that easy he would have gladly done it years ago.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments either here or on [LJ](http://91daes.livejournal.com/4708.html) to support the author!


End file.
